Innuendo
Warning! The following sections have sexual content in them, meant only for the more mature audience. For your own safety, turn back now if you are not familiar with this type of material. Thank you. Victorious is known to have some innuendos and ambiguous actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many of Dan Schneider's shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 'Pilot' *'Robbie' (to Tori): Hello. Female. (looks down a bit) *At the big showcase, the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. *The shadows and noises of the girls dressing Tori could depict her getting assaulted. *'Sikowitz:' "Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." **'Jade:' "Oh I will." (Raises her eyebrow at Beck playfully) *'Jade' (to Tori): "Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" *'Beck:' "Can the 'dog' (Tori) sleep in our room?" (Extended version) *Sikowitz thought André wanted the scene to be about big nudes rather than big news. *When one of the girls tried to put the mic on Tori's head, we hear "That is NOT my head!". (Extended version) 'The Bird Scene' *Beck's comment about finding André a skirt and lip gloss is a reference to cross dressing. *'Rex: "'You don't know what I got!" *'Tori': "Two large coconuts." **'Beck': "Those are good ones." * Sikowitz's preference for good coconuts, which give him "visions." *André put his phone down his tights. *Tori gives Sikowitz's coconuts which she held to her chest. *The driveby acting exercise: "My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the prime minister!" "There's a cockroach in my brassiere!" 'Stage Fighting' *Tori says she is a "throat player." *'Robbie:' "A girl can't fake that kind of heat." *Tori bumps her backside against Derek playfully; this could be seen as flirtation between an underage girl and a police officer she is trying to distract...do you see where I'm going with this? 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes feels nice. *When Tori was singing "You're The Reason" to Trina, some fans mistook it for lap dancing. *Tori's dress was short, tight, and had cutouts in the back and her back up dancers were scantily clad females. *Rex asked "What kind of rash?" when Jade said that "You people give me rash." 'Jade Dumps Beck ' *Seeing Beck with Alyssa Vaughn, Jade says, "If Beck wants to date that, I hope he has tons of fun with it." *In Beck's RV, there's a lighted symbol that looks like a groin or a thong. *Robbie says that he's still working on the last chapter of puberty, while Andre is all "firm and developed". *When Jade pulls Tori into the janitor's closet Jade screams,"A dog!" Tori says, offended, "Well if your gonna be rude!" which could be seen as Tori thinking that Jade was calling her a b****. *Jade squeezes her burrito and the filling spilled out, resembling a certain living process. *An attractive paramedic asks Beck if he's in college (i.e. of legal age) yet while stroking his hair. *After Tori helps Jade get Beck back, she asks for a ride home. Jade tells her it's "not that far a walk". The implication here is that she doesn't want to drive Tori home because Beck and her need some... alone time. 'Tori the Zombie' *When Trina and Cat sing a rap song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. *When Cat and Trina are rapping they both say "Hoe." *When Cat was reaching for Trina's phone under the seat, her feet fell in Trina's lap and Trina said, "Hey watch the girls!" referring to her boobs. *Trina wants to have "minor cosmetic surgery." She could possibly be wanting breast implants. *Tori, Trina and Sinjin all get excited about a vibrating hairbrush. 'Robarazzi' *Cat mentions that she has an "Uncle-and-Uncle," implying that her uncles are homosexuals. *This scene takes place in Beck's car at night (Beck is possibly asking Jade for sex.): **Beck: "Come on. Let's just go, it'll be fun." **Jade: "Noooo..." **Beck: "Why not?" **Jade: "Because I didn't shower this morning, and I had tuna fish for lunch..." *Cat's necklace could be mistaken as a rape alarm. 'Survival of the Hottest' *'André': "Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat!" *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. *Trina's cleavage was showing. *Tori feels Jade's face, neck and collarbone for sweat and gets dangerously close to her chest before Jade says "You having fun there?" *Cat shakes her cleavage and screams excitedly when one of the boys she's hanging out with sprays her with the water gun. *Fat Biscuit and company come across Beck's RV, which used to be Fat Biscuit's. Friend: "Man, we had some times in there." Fat Biscuit: "Yeah... Don't talk about it." *An exchange between Cat and one of the boys: Boy: "You spun a beautiful pot." Cat: "You helped me spin it..." Boy: (suggestively) "Later we'll glaze it." Cat: "... Thank you." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Tori says "No chiz" and explains that she thinks it is a German sausage. *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *When Tori is video chatting with André and Beck, Trina's butt was wriggling in front of the screen. *Jade says to Beck "Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" *Rex's screen name is RexAndTheCity, which is a parody of the movie Sex And The City. 'Beck's Big Break' *'Jade:' "Was she cute?" *'Beck:' "He was adorable." *Melinda's stunt double is a man in drag. *Rex thinks that Lane tries to get into young people's heads. He could refer to dirty thoughts or acts. *Tori gets the stunt double to stop flirting with her by revealing the fact that she is underage, which implies that he only wanted her for one thing... *Tori says that she'll do anything to make it up to Beck. Jade bets she would. André starts playing porno music on his keyboard. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet, and he responds by saying, "Here comes that feeling," which could be mistaken for him getting "hard." He also admits earlier to having dreamt about Tori dragging him into a closet and needing a 'favor'. *Tori comments that Jade's dress feels... warm. (Pause included.) *Tori says the gang was playing regular "party games". This could be a reference to adult party games. *When Tori was singing Tell Me That You Love Me, one of the lines in the song was "Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside," which could be a reference to someone waking up after having sex. *When the waitress hands Sikowitz the check, he says "Thank you." ''and gives Andre a "she wants me" look. Looking closely, one can see the waitress's hand slide across Sikowitz's shoulder flirtatously also. 'Cat's New Boyfriend *When Tori and Robbie asked what meat the sausages were made of, Sikowitz laughed and wouldn't say. *'''Tori: (to Jade) "You wanna get slapped with a sausage?" Jade: "Sure." * Trina (to Beck and Jade): "Ok, guys, do it." Rex: "DO IT." * When Beck and Jade are about to get their feet softened by pucca fish, Jade asks "does it hurt?" when Trina says no. Then Jade, in a disappointed voice, says "oh." This could be mistakes for suicidal thought or this. 'Freak the Freak Out' *'Sikowitz': "Class is no place for swearing or vibrating!" *The lyrics to Give It Up: "That's a game that we play/at the end of the night/" This could be referring to sex or this kind of game.. Another lyric in Give It Up is "Make you feel good/'''as I '''whip you into shape/" This could be referring to sadomasochism. Yet another example: "Look at me, boy/'Cause I got you where I want you/Isn't it so exciting?/Wanna shake you, wanna break you/Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving/" *Jade is repeatedly called a "gank," an obvious mutation of 'skank.' *Northridge girls 'should be an adventure', according to Sikowitz. 'Rex Dies' *It is mentioned many times that The Turblow Jet sucks and blows, I.E. "It doesn't just blow....it 'Sucks'." *'Sikowitz:' '"''No, not a 'Cock' fight!" *After Sinjin tells Tori his crew will teach her their ways, they all give her lusting stares. *When Beck accidentally knocks Sinjin over with the Turblow Jet, you can clearly see at least half of Sinjin's underwear. *Sinjin becomes rather evasive when Tori asks what the stains (which were brown smears) on his shirt are. *Robbie says Rex makes jokes when watching Robbie change clothes. *Jade is interested in a lump of fat. 'The Diddly-Bops *Jade wrote a "bad word" on an autograph for Devin. He asked what it meant and Lane wouldn't answer. *'''Sikowitz [to the gang]: "How would you children like to do something... for money." *'Tori': "...Can we have some details first?" **This could possibly be referring to prostitution or a sexual act. Considering they are all teenagers, this would be extremely illegal. *'Cat 'Tori: "Hey, you gotta help Jade." *'Tori': "With what?" *'Cat': "She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger." *'Sikowitz': "Pardon?" *'Tori': "Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on." *'Sikowitz': "... In the hamburger?" *Sinjin called the music producer, "handsome". While this may be typical Sinjin, it may also be a reference to homosexual tendencies. 'Wok Star' *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. *In this episode, the gang is gambling and playing poker, with no adult around. *Tori says to Jade, "Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." 'The Wood' *'André': "Sometimes I do it to myself." *'Tori: "'Feel away!" *'Tori:' "We abused the wrong car!" *Jade said that Tori had "a lot" of'' things'' in her room and then did a biting motion with her mouth. *Jade and Tori's cat-fighting looked like sexual play. *When Lane sprays Trina and Robbie with lotion it resembles a certain body fluid. *Sinjin sniffs Jade's, and later Lane's, hair. *The name of the episode is slang for a certain body part. *Trina: "I want to be on The Wood!" 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "Shes". He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around "Uncle." It could mean he had transgender surgery. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly, and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" which means he was looking at Beck's butt and thinks he's attractive. Also, when Robbie says this, he makes a squeezing motion with his hands. Beck, rather then asking him to stop, just gives him a glance but otherwise doesn't mind. *When the group of girls come over to flirt with Beck, they end up spraying Robbie with a big hose until he is on the blacktop begging them to stop, then they do it again. This is similar to what happened to African Americans during the time of Martin Luther King Jr., and could be mistaken for that. *In the scene with Cat passed out (for pretend) on the floor, while they were filming: **'Cat:' "Can you please tell her not to slap me?" **'Dale:' "She should do whatever feels right." *Robbie is mugged by "street toughs". He goes on to say he loves "all kinds of people", implying they were of a different ethnicity, with Robbie trying to explain he wasn't discriminating. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom, and stresses it even after they agree. This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures, drugs, or otherwise "embarrassing" items in the cabinet. *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "Loose women," with loose meaning promiscuous. The directors must have noticed this pretty quickly, as the "Loose Women" part of the sign is only shown 3 more times. Soon after, a G of the same font is placed over the L in "Loose Women" making it "Goose Women". *André's grandma screams "Oh my God, who did that?!" while pointing to André's "pregnant" stomach. *Sikowitz asks the group if they want to have a sleepover, and Jade immediately agrees before an explanation is given. *When Tori lays a "Shut Up" Kiss on Rex, he turns to Robbie and says "Take me home...!" *André implies that the dream that inspired Tori's police officer character was...suggestive. Considering Tori's outfit, that's not surprising. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin. He then tells her that he has healed, in a hopeful voice. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want, I'm secure," implying that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is interested in boys as well as girls. *Robbie asks if Ryder offered Tori a gift or money to go out with her, which could be mistaken for prostitution. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must have felt dirty. *After Christine says Robbie looks different, everyone else leaves the room, and he tells her to "try and relax". *It's impied at least one man on the phone with Cat, while trying to perform CPR on himself, died. *'Tori:' "But what about your spicy tuna '''balls?" *When Robbie was dancing in Ryder's way to keep him from leaving, Robbie does a pelvic thrust. *Robbie's mention of how he's been in the bushes behind Tori's house. Multiple times. Sinjin later commends him on his bush choice. *The whole scene where Trina is stretching out her jeans, particularly where she, in effect, gives the dining room table a lap dance. [[Beck Falls for Tori|'''Beck Falls for Tori]] *Jade enjoyed seeing Beck being slapped, possibly implying this. *Robbie wears "girl-pants" *Jade attaches her ID badge to Rex's "Wood". *When the director says, "my wife" he puts up air quotes. *Cat knows Robbie's pants size, and Robbie is wearing women's jeans (and it's implied he does it on multiple occasions.) *'Sikowitz:' (to Tori) How would you like to do something...exciting?? 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André (the only other character in the scene) says "You better stop there!" *Robbie said he wants to do many things before he dies, he mentioned riding a pony and "other" things, after glancing at Tori and Cat. *'Tori:' "How about we go somewhere a little...more private?" *The children's mothers attacked Robbie when he tried to give out free ice cream. They may have done this because they thought he was a pedophile. *Jade talks about "the good kind of pain." *The name of the flavor of ice cream they're searching for is "Funky Nut Blast". 'Tori Gets Stuck' *'Doctor:' Jade Are you his (Robbie's) girlfriend? *'Jade:' No, are you? *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. She also volunteers to keep it warm. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *'Tori': André's character while feeling dizzy You...You may be a woman. *Tori discovers that Robbie has SpongeBob underwear, which shows that she had been looking at his crotch long enough to see his underwear. **After Tori mentions the Spongebob underwear, the nurse looks confused and glances in Robbie's direction too. *When the male nurse comments on how warm the blood is and grins, and later the other nurse accuses him of stealing Tori's blood, it implies he has a history of being "creepy". *Sikowitz crossdresses to be Tori's character. *'Andre:' about the car stuck in Robbie Won't it just, you know...back out? *Cat: "One time my brother painted part of his body purple" **Robbie: "Why did your brother paint part of his body purple?" **Cat: "He had a job interview... (smiles) he didn't get it." 'Prom Wrecker' *Cat's brother somehow got 12 gallons of REAL '''blood. He may be a murderer/serial killer. **It's possible he is a butcher or hunter, but regardless, Jade needed the blood for a play called "Clowns Don't Bounce". The clown in it most likely dies and the blood splashes everywhere. *Rex was moaning and groaning about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also messed up. He obviously had a hangover or slept with them. *If you look closely at Rex's neck, it looks like there's a hickey on the right side. *Sinjin said he wanted the full experience with Trina. She then asks him to clarify. *Jade manages to put a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. *Tori herself reaches into her bra to find the shrimp. André stared at Tori while she was doing it. *Doug the Diaper Guy could also indicate Adult Babies. *When Andre said Doug's diaper doesn't fit well, the camera pans over to him trying to pull the diaper on, and you can see his privates outlined. *Cat admits they were watching André and Sherry kissing, and André says "Hope you enjoyed the show." He is also laughing while saying this. *In one of the songs playing at the prome, you can hear the lyrics "intoxicate me." *Doug carries Jade off towards the end when they are crowned prome king and queen, like a groom would with a bride, implying he may have wanted to engage sexually with her. Also, you can breifly see up Jade's dress when Doug starts turning off screen. *Jade's line "I had nothing else to '''do. Beck's in Canada..." implies that she and Beck are sexually active. *Cat's mention that her giraffe said something "inappropriate." 'Locked Up' *Fetsus tells Tori to go behind his truck. *Robbie is in the same bed as Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina. *Robbie also crawls under the covers with the girls instead of just moving them over to get in the bed, and it's unknown how long he was down underneath them. *Cat doesn't mind that Robbie snuck into the girl's room. *Robbie was placed on the women's wing of the prison. *The guards asked Robbie to prove he was a man, but he didn't want to (the guard who says it also seems to know that Robbie's a boy, he just wanted Robbie to embarrass himself by "proving" he was.) *Tori shakes her chest during All I Want Is Everything. *Sikowitz commented say he spent time in Yerba when he was 19, but didn't remember any of it. It could be because he was either wasted or stoned the entire time. *While performing "All I Want is Everything," the girls are touching their crotches during the part "I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P." *Jade says she likes it on the ground. *Tori tells Jade that the man girl could have "eaten" her. 'Helen Back Again' *The title is a play on "To Hell and Back Again". *Trina shakes her chest up and down during her audition. *The exercise Tori and her mother were doing seemed like a spoof of the shake weight, which is often associated with Ellen DeGeneres's inappropriate use of it. *Before Tori auditioned, she said in her TheSlap post, "My butt is shaking." *Robbie, after Tori tells him her plan, says he's always beaten and hates it, and Tori justs rolls her eyes and ignores it. *Jade's line "Nothing warms the cock'''les of my heart more ..." Who Did It to Trina? *Rex said (to Trina) "Wanna know my two favorite things about you?" Her and Robbie look at him, shocked, and Trina punches him. *André wanted to "play" with Keeko. Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat gasps at Jade's text to Beck in horror at what she sent him. *Robbie says Sikowitz has cute feet, which could imply he has a foot fetish. *Sikowitz wasn't wearing any underwear. *Sikowitz said his coconut was "round" and "hairy." Jade Gets Crushed * Robbie: Nice fingering. * Andre: I'm 'bout to work on a puppet. * Robbie owns three cut-outs of Cat, one named "Flirty Cat", possibly for sexual purposes, that is, this. * Robbie says he doesn't like to talk about things he does at his house (see above). *André came over to Tori's house at 3 A.M in boxer shorts with no pants on over them, and starts telling Tori he's tripping out. *André keeps talking about a wonk or feeling wonky. *Rex gives Tori a neck massage while André and Robbie watch... Terror on Cupcake Street *Cat said her brother was being inappropriate at a parade and isn't allowed near horses anymore. This is likely to be an reference to Equus, a play where one of the characters molests a horse. *The thugs kept getting closer to Tori and said "We'll change it real good," in creepy voices. *Sikowitz said he got his license semi-suspended because he was riding in a car with girls from a circus in Vegas....and he doesn't finish the sentence. *He then says one of the girls had six fingers on her left hand, then abruptly goes into the float, possibly meaning she "handled" him. He also says the girl could swim like a torpedo, implying he saw her in at least a swimsuit. *Sikowitz tells the cops that he was riding around in a giant cupcake with seven children. While he was saying this, he wasn't wearing any pants. This could be mistaken as pedophilia. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *'''Jade: (about Robbie) "I bet that jingled his bells!" *Sikowitz and Rex call Andre a sour puss. *When Tori pats Jade down Jade says "Don't be shy," inferring to search her in her breast. The way she tells Tori to beg her for her idea sounds rather seductive as well. *The mechanical Santa on top of Tori gave the impression that she was being assaulted. *Tori's neighbor (who is an old man) is looking through Tori's back door. Tori says that her mom banned him from going in their garden, implying that he did it frequently. *Jade says that in 8th grade, she went from an A to a D, suggesting her bra/breast size changed a lot. *The name of Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring, is also the name of a lesbian sex position. *When Cat and Jade dance, the ends of their dresses flop up. Also, Jade lifts her dress with her hand very slightly. *Tori shakes her chest in time with the singing Santa. *Tori greets Andre "Ho ho to the ho!" *Whenever the characters say the word "flock," itsounds like a curse word. *When she appears on the Vega's doorstep, Jade flatly greets her "Ho ho..." and Tori dubiously responds "Ho." 'Blooptorious' *Rex said to Avan Jogia "Well, I don't mean your bloopers from the bath tub." *Rex says to Andre "You don't care for juiced apples" and apples refer to breasts and the juice might mean milk suggesting he has mother issues. *At the end Rex says "I'm a bad boy aren't I" which is a form of dirty talk. *Rex made advances at Victoria even though he is married. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *The name of the teacher who gives the gang detention is [[Mr. Dickers|Mr. Dick''ers]] *After threatening the students, he said "When you mess with the ''cow, you get the udders." **Dickers technically called himself a female cow, sicne they are the ones with udders. He also makes a fondling hand motion when he says "udders". *Tori yells "Forget you!" to Mr. Dickers when he leaves, whereas in the original the line was "F*** You!" *Jade harasses Cat and Robbie for being vegans. This is a reference to the scene in the movie where Bender harasses Claire and Brian for being virgins. The words "vegan" and "taco" are clearly used as "codewords" for "virgin" and "sex." *Jade describes eating a taco to Cat like Bender described sex to Claire. *When Jade asks this question, (Are you a vegan) Robbie discretly motions to Tori, as if he's trying to make Jade think he has "shared a taco" ''with Tori. **'Jade: Are you telling me you've shared a taco with Tori? **'Robbie: '''I didn't want her to know I was....a vegan. *Jade also asked if they had ever "crunched the corn shell together." *Since Jade was using the word vegan instead of virgin, this may imply that Jade is not a virgin. *Robbie says he likes ''black curls, then the camera cuts to Andre, who makes a funny face. **Black curls could be a reference to pubic hair. **It could also easily be mistaken for 'black girls' *Tori stuffs the bag of tacos down the front of Robbie's pants, and looks before she does. Nobody, not even Robbie, views this as weird until later. **'Tori: '''Wow, they're still warm. **'Andre: 'Well, they were in Robbie's pants. **'Beck: '''Uh, can you NOT say that again?? *After they eat the tacos, they are acting like they are high. In the movie, instead of tacos, they were smoking weed. Cat starts coughing when she eats hot sauce just like Claire when she tried smoking. *Andre said that Robbie is always "choking" on something. This could be a reference to oral sex and promiscuity. *Robbie defending his "petite" throat by claiming it's "average" is likely a reference to sizes of ''other ''things. *Robbie says: "Chicks can't hold their sauce". The line in the movie was: "Chicks can't hold their smoke". The Gorilla Club *Tori remarked that she went into the boy's bathroom. *Sikowitz tried to milk a horse. *Tori pulled down Sikowitz's pants. *André walks in on Sikowitz after his pants are pulled down, and Sikowitz just grins sheepishly, then André says "Good luck." *Sikowitz is sitting in a bucket of ice after a horse kicks him, and he is not wearing pants. *When Tori is webchatting Sikowitz, he is sitting in his bed when a woman offscreen tells him to look at the sandwich she made him. He looks very excited and says he has to go, implying sexual activity. *Tori looked at Robbie's butt and says, "Your tush is lopsided!" Robbie then says "Don't look at it!" *Trina keeps talking about butts when she gets annoyed with someone. *Cat says she doesn't like the way Robbie plays pirates with her, which may imply he "plays too rough". *One of the games at The Gorilla Club is called "The Balls of Pain." *Tori says that she's not afraid of a janking. *Sikowitz and Cat discuss places to meet troubled teenage girls, like a home for troubled teenage girls or the bus station. We learn that Cat's brother has been to such a home. The Worst Couple *A dolphin was being "friendly" to Jade when she went to the ocean in third grade. *During Sinjin's show, Cat was hugging Andre and he said, 'Don't start something you can't finish.' *After Cat faints and Luthor the janitor comes into the janitor closet, he picks up a bundle of rope and a sledgehammer. Lane than walks in on him and sees the unconcious Cat, and says in a dissaproving tone, "Oh, Luthor...why??", clearly believing he was going to tie Cat up or strike her. *Tori shocks Robbie with her phone in a place near his crotch. *There was a movie called "Detective Blowhole" *Trina jumped on Beck and was lying on top of him (so that he couldn't go after Jade and Trina could date him), and the others had to physically pull her off. Robbie ends up sitting on her back holding her arms down. *When Tori doesn't get the XT Pear Phone, she yells "Jam it!", which sounds like "damn it." Andre's Horrible Girl *Andre's girlfriend's name is Hope, and when he says "Hey, Hope," the p'' sound is barely heard, creating the illusion that Andre called her a bad name. *Robbie says he's always wanted to see a b''oozay. *Beck says that he and Robbie have a "thing." The word "thing" and the fact that he paused before adding "at a place" afterwards could be mistaken for a homosexual relationship between the two of them. Robbie was interested and seemed happy about it, but Beck tells him to shut up. *Beck's comment about the scarf looking like a 'pretty leash' could be seen as an implication that Andre is Hope's b**** (another word for female dog) or that Hope 'dominates' him. *Jade said to Cat "touching things is apart of life." *Andre says to Tori "You got to get up in there" *When Tori and Andre are done singing Tori puts her knee near his crotch *Trina stripped/raped the sushi surver to get her clothes *Jade and the window repair guy knew that Robbie's fly was open because they must have been looking there. Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Sikowitz says Jade has a sour taste. *Robbie and Rex both agree that Andre has beautiful skin. *Steven says that Jade probably tastes delicious. *Tori repeatedly claims that Sikowitz made her pee; Jade repeatedly glances behind her to check. *In one scene, Tori and Steven walk up to André and ask him a question about having babies. *Robbie and Rex want to watch Steven and Tori share their 100-day kiss. *When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam thought that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him. *Sikowitz says he makes louder screams in his bathtub. *Sikowitz asks Spencer if he sees children in the hot tub. Spencer says that he does see them, to which Sikowitz replies, "Fantastic..." with a creepy smile. Some may wonder why it's so fantastic to him. (Note: He is probably just happy that he is not delusional due to his coconut juice.) *Sikowitz: "But now...the '''rub..." *Sikowitz is reluctant to take his hands off Spencer. *Jade wears a very revealing bikini top. *When Jade, Beck, Spencer and Sikowitz are in the jacuzzi, Jade says to Spencer "You're not gonna be in here long are you? Because we were-" This could mean that her and Beck were going to have sex in the jacuzzi and wanted privacy. Innuendos on TheSlap.com *The full version of "Broken Glass", it says that it's "fun to mow your daddy's grass", perhaps referring to a hairy manhood. *In The Diddly Bops gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori's caption says, "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's drive-by acting challenges, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' It's fun (referring to the acting challenges). **'Jade: '''Sometimes it's fun, like when I'm in the mood to do it. ***This can be mistaken for sex. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2, Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in a sexual-looking manner. You can also see Beck's underwear while they both roll on the floor. Jade also threatens to call a teacher (implying rape) and ''bite him. *In the gallery Cat's Costume Creations Cat writes that Robbie wants a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the Stage Fighting gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus' mating call. *In an early script for Stage Fighting, one of Tori's reasons for picking the French horn was that she enjoyed French kissing (Dan decided it was too mature for a Nick show though). *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: '''No, I really ''need to know. I'm on vacation and I'm really dirty. *In The Great Ping-Pong Scam gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for rape. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murray wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her: **"Oh! Here's one! With the 'suggestion' for me to do a little something that's, uh... that's physically impossible. Reeeeeaaaally nice." **"Oh! Look! Another comment just came in! It says 'Just listened to your song. Now my ears are bleeding. Thanks for making my ears bleed b-' ...A-and then it says something really... really very very rude. Thanks for the vicious cruelty!" **"And to the one person who wrote the sorta nice comment about me, which had nothing to do about my singing, thank you! ...But no, I won't!" *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. *In Tori and Robbie's drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie in the groin towards the end of the clip. *In Jade's segment, What I Hate, she drinks from a bottle which might be filled with alcohol. Also, she has a slurred voice, which means she could be drunk. *In one of her videos, Jade says, "And not the good kind of disgusting." *On TheSlap.com, a picture with Cat having her headband on (from iParty with Victorious) has a caption that states that Cat's "even hotter than usual" with the head band. *Jade posted this on her page. This may be evidence that Beck and Jade are going further than just kissing: **'''Jade: Beck won't let me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up... too much. What's his deal? *Robbie says about Beck, "How does he fit in his jeans so well?" meaning that Robbie has been looking at Beck's butt. Also, the photo was named "Beck's Behind." *Rex says that he lost his phone and asks to return it. Then he says that he wouldn't look at the pictures if he were you. *Jade posted: "The bad news: I think I have whooping cough. The good news: My voice sounds so sultry now." *When Rex eats all of Robbie's pizza, Robbie says that next time he is taking Rex to the bathroom with him. *Beck talks about guys talking in the men's room. Here's how the conversation goes: **'Beck:' It seems some guys have forgotten men's room etiquette. We do not talk while side by side at the urinals. Got it? **'Robbie: '''But I just wanted your opinion on my new pants! *In Tweet Time With Cat 2, Cat is asked what important qualities a boyfriend should have. She starts to say something and then stops, giggling, and saying "No, I can't say that!" *Tori says that it is a bad idea to digest Christmas tree flocking, because when Robbie ate it, he "flocked up" in the toilet. *In Jade with Tots 3, Jade was on Beck's lap and they were making out, and Jade picked up the remote to turn off the camera just after Beck slid his hand onto her thigh. This suggests further actions. *In a recent Slap update, Beck states he is "having a great time at the New Year's Eve party," and "even Jade is having fun." *Robbie whispers in Tori's ear "I have a request" and she shoves him and tells him to shut up. *Robbie has to wear a bikini when playing tennis with Tori. *In Jade's profile video, she says that she has reoccuring dreams that she ''really can't tell you about. *In the "Jade Hates Even More Stuff" video, Jade is wearing the same shirt Beck wears in the opening scenes of "The Wood." Given the above and the fact that Beck lives alone in an RV... *Cat occasionally brings cute boys up to her room for 'interviews'. It's really just her trying to seduce them. *In the newest "Cat's Random Thoughts" video, she makes a hammock out of her bra. And then gives puts two tomatoes down for a nap in it. Also, she says, "Mr. Spock, you are so Vulcan weird." *There's a video where Robbie sings a song for his first love . . . a monkey. *Rex on what he hates about Black Friday: "Mall Santas. I don't wanna sit on some grown man's lap? Why not a cute lady elf? I'd sit on her lap." *In the "Strangers On A Bus" video, Cat starts dancing and the hem of her very short dress flies up, showing her underwear. Category:Quotes Category:Quotes